


Chance Meeting Part 3

by shelielaff



Series: Harry Potter and the Chance Meeting [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelielaff/pseuds/shelielaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Co are back for their third year at Hogwarts. There is an escaped convict on the hunt for Harry, I don't think Draco is going to appreciate that! How do the events of PoA differ with Draco at Harry's side? Read on and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

The ideas for this story has been running around in my head for weeks now and I just have not had one minute if peace to take the time to get them down. It’s gone ten at night and I’ve just sat down, I have to be up at 6.30 for work but I just can’t have them rattling around in there anymore.

AN : We left our hero’s in the Chamber of Secrets patiently awaiting their lift from Fawkes, from then on everything with Lucius and Dobby happened and Harry’s summer remained the same, including te Aunt Marge incident and The Knight Bus.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco had never felt anything like it in his life,  he felt a chill right down to his very bones, he knew  that he had had dark moments, times when he had wished himself away, anywhere but where he was  and during the darkest hours, even dead,  but right at that moment, as the air turned cold around him,  he truly believed, like he had never before, that he would never be happy again.

……

‘He what? Is he ok?’ Draco hissed at Blaise as he dragged him bodily inside the compartment. Blaise glanced warily over his shoulder, closing the  door before answering, ‘Nev says he’s fine,  he fainted, but he’s ok, it was those  Merlin awful dementors Draco,  Draco shuddered at the memory, ‘Are you sure he’s ok? Why did he faint?’ Blaise placed his hands heavily on his friends shoulders in an attempt to calm him, ‘where’s your parchment? Ask him.’

Draco’s eyes opened wide as though he had completely  forgotten the existence of such a thing. He patted blindly at his pockets searching for a way to communicate with his boyfriend, the parchment had been a godsend for them over the summer, allowing them to keep in contact, pulling each other through the dark times they were subjected to and declarations of love in the dark, the parchment had been a life saver and their relationship had gone from strength to strength. Draco was extremely grateful that, for once, he knew exactly what Harry had been up to over the summer although he was not exactly happy with any of it. He still had a few choice words to say to the boy regarding a certain bus, what had he been thinking? Draco pulled himself from his thoughts as he realised where he had left it;

‘It’s in my trunk,’ he hissed again at Blaise, ‘Give me yours,’ Draco thrust his hand out expectantly.

Blaise rolled his eyes at the blond and plunged his hand in to his robed to retrieve his parchment hoping it would at least placate his friend, but, before Blaise could respond the train drew to a halt, Draco’s head snapped up at the sound of the screeching brakes, ‘I need to see him,’ he announced before standing up and stalking out of the compartment and off down the carriage, Blaise followed with a fond gleam in his eye.

……

Draco saw Ron’s red hair before he saw Harry, he hurried in their direction relived when he finally lay eyes on his boyfriend, he took a minute to admire Harry from behind, he couldn’t help but notice how nicely he had filled out over summer, even though he was skin and bones Draco could still see the fine figure of a man Harry was becoming.

‘You fainted Potter?’ Is Longbottom telling the truth?  You actually fainted?’

Harry whirled round at the sound of the voice he had been most wanting to hear and stopped in his tracks, his mouth dropped  as he took in the sight before him. Draco was stunning, Harry did not know where to look first, Draco’s soft, white-blonde hair was not gelled back but hung loose around his eyes in a way that framed his face perfectly, he seemed to fit his long limbs better now, looking more athletic than gangly, looking more like the man he was turning in to than ever, but what was most noticeable was his height, he was now more than a head taller than Harry, who hadn’t grown at all over the summer. He was still staring as Ron elbowed him sharply in the side, he glared at his best friend who whispered heatedly, ‘Quit drooling.’ Harry felt the tips of his ears heat up as he looked once again at the Slytherin, he was met with a smirk and an eyebrow raised in question, ‘Ha’, Harry thought as if I’m telling him, his head is big enough as it is.’

Suddenly Draco’s face changed as he realised they were being watched by more than a few pairs of curious eyes,the shutter came down and the cold Malfoy mask fell in to place:  ‘Did you faint as well Weasley?’ he said rather loudly, drawing attention to the fact he was trying to start something with Ron,  Ron glared at the blond, ‘Shove off Malfoy.’ He shouted, knowing what the blond was trying to do and enjoying being able to shout at him, nut, before Draco could respond a voice sounded from behind them, ‘Is there a problem?’  Draco turned and looked at the man who had spoken, he took in the patches on the robes and the dilapidated suitcase and was startled to learn he had, somewhere along the line, learned a valuable life lesson, although the state of the Professor’s robes were offending his fashion sense he wasn’t judging the man because of them , he smiled to himself in wonder , knowing full well that the boy standing behind him wearing clothes at least three sizes too big for him had a lot to do with that. He looked up in to the amber eyes of the man before him, ‘No Professor,’ he replied before walking in the direction of the castle with Pansy and Blaise close on his heels. He would have to speak to Harry later.

…….

It was the welcome feast  and whilst the Greta Hall was still buzzing with talk of the Dementors Draco was watching the staff table and quietly observing Professor Snape, he was absolutely fascinated with the Potions Professors behaviour,  he had known the man all of his life and had never seen him behave the way he was now, Snape was staring intently down at the dinner plate in front of him as though hoping to bore a hole in it, but, every thirty seconds or so his eyes would flick to the side, quickly glancing at the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor before snapping back to the untouched food in front of him, if Draco didn’t know better he would have sworn that the tips of the man’s ears were turning pink.

……

_‘Welcome back,’_

_‘You too, did you miss me?’_

_‘Of course, did you miss me?’_

_‘A little I guess,’_

_‘A little? Charming!’_

_‘I am rather aren’t I?’_

_‘Git!’_

_‘Harry you know I missed you, how could I not, at least it was easier because we could talk every day, but six weeks without you was, quite frankly, horrendous’_

_‘That’s more like it.’_

_‘So do you want to talk about what happened on the train?’_

Harry sighed and looked down at the parchment that was resting on his knee, he wriggled down further on his bed wondering what to say.

_‘Sorry Harry, it’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it, as long as you are ok?’_

_‘I don’t know whether I am, it was awful, I can’t believe I was the only one who fainted.’_

_‘I wish I could be with you.’_

_‘Let’s meet.’_

_‘Where?  I know Blaise and Neville are in the Room of Requirement.’_

_‘Trophy room, like old times?’_

_’30 minutes.’_

_‘See you then.’_

_‘xxx’_

……

Draco watched as Harry pulled the cloak from off himself, smiling as the boy’s head appeared from beneath its folds,  ‘Hey,’ he said as he walked over to greet the smaller boy, ‘Hey yourself,’ Harry replied with a cheeky grin reaching up to give Draco a quick peck on the cheek. He dropped his cloak to the floor and stepped in to Draco’s embrace, he wrapped his arms tightly around the blond’s waist and pulled him close, he buried his head in Draco’s chest and inhaled deeply, the comforting smell of cinnamon and vanilla filled his senses as he relaxed in to the embrace. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders and rested his chin on the messy crop of hair beneath him, ‘I missed you,’ he whispered. Harry  lifted his head slowly and pressed a soft kiss to Draco’s lips, Draco pressed forward, moving his hand around to cup Harry’s cheek, he tilted his head slightly and deepened the kiss, a moan escaped Harry’s lips momentarily parting them and Draco pushed his tongue in to the gap created, Harry answered in kind and the kiss became more heated. Draco’s hand slid from Harry’s cheek and in to the nest of hair and gripped tightly. Harry moaned again at this treatment and gripped Draco even tighter, he felt as though electricity was coursing through his veins, every nerve ending was alive and tingling, a heat pooled in his belly as he tried to pull Draco even closer still. Suddenly Harry was aware of a growing hardness between his legs and pulled abruptly away from his boyfriend, trying but failing to hide his flaming red cheeks, he looked at Draco, standing there, shirt untucked, buttons open, hair ruffled, eyes glossed over and puffy, freshly kissed lips and groaned out loud. Draco looked on in askance; Harry spun round, turning his back on the blond, ‘Harry?’ Draco asked, voice laced with confusion and hurt. Harry groaned and dug the heels of his hands in to his eyes, ‘ ‘What is it?’ Draco asked, cautiously taking a step closer. Harry didn’t want to turn round; he was mortified, had Draco felt that? Why couldn’t he control himself? ‘ Harry you’re scaring me, please, what did I do?’ The pain in Draco’s voice was enough to make Harry swallow his pride and face his boyfriend, he caught the grey eyes and gazed, purposefully at his crotch, hoping to convey his meaning without having to actually use words, he wasn’t really sure if he could at that point. Draco tipped his head to one side as he watched Harry, he followed the boys gaze and his breath caught in his throat. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks as had caught on to the state Harry was in. Draco swallowed hard, he looked in to those green eyes he loved so much and made a decision, he stepped forward and took Harry’s hand, ‘Don’t be ashamed Harry.’

Harry looked up at Draco through his fringe, ‘I can’t control myself it’s embarrassing.’

Draco laced their fingers together and sighed, ‘It’s natural’ Draco closed his eyes and swallowed, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. Before he could second guess himself he pulled Harrys hand towards him and placed it gently over his answering hardness.  Harry snatched his hand back, not sure how he was supposed to feel, he felt his cheeks burning and noticed Draco’s were too, ‘Sorry’ Draco said, running a hand through his hair and taking a step back with a sigh. ‘I know it’s too much, too soon, I’m sorry if I scared you, but I wanted you to know you weren’t alone in what you were feeling.’ Draco hung his head and once again ran his hand through his hair, Harry took a step towards him, ‘You’re right, ‘ he whispered, ‘It is too much but I’m glad you did it, ‘ at this Draco’s head snapped up, ‘What? Why?’  ‘ I was embarrassed and ashamed,’ shrugged Harry, ‘Now I know it wasn’t just me.’ Draco gathered Harry in to his arms, ‘It will never be just you Harry.’ Harry smiled and snuggled in closer, feeling the happiest he had felt in a long time.

‘Draco?’

‘Mmmm?’ Draco mumbled, too happy and content to form actual words.

 Smiling to himself Harry said quietly ; ‘ I missed you too.’


	2. Confessions in the Dark.

This chapter is dedicated to Teithril for all your kind words, reviews and support. J

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry pulled away from the embrace and looked up in to his boyfriend’s eyes, ‘Draco, I need to tell you something.’ Draco noted a hint of anxiety in Harry’s words and looked down in concern; he lifted a hand to brush through the boy’s unruly hair, ‘What is it?’ Harry swallowed and laced his fingers with Draco’s free hand, ‘Let’s sit,’ he said.

‘Harry you’re worrying me,’ Draco said as he followed Harry over to the wall where they had spent so many hours in the past, sharing secrets and stories , he slid  down the wall and looked at the smaller boy expectantly. Harry tightened his grip and swallowed hard, ‘right before I start know this, I am not going to die!’

Draco started, completely taken aback by the statement ‘What? No, of course not. Harry what on earth is going on?’

Harry gave a small. Sad smile, ‘Have you heard of Sirius black?’ he asked quietly.

Draco paled visibly, ‘Yes,’ he said shortly, sitting up stiffly. Harry felt Draco’s body language change, ‘What?’ he asked, ‘come on, tell me.’ Harry implored, shifting round on to his knees to get a better look at his boyfriend. Draco turned to face Harry, ‘What do you know Harry?’

Harry sat back on his knees, still keeping a tight hold of Draco’s hand. He watched Draco intently as he replied, ‘Not a lot if I’m honest, I’d never even heard of him until this summer, but what I do know is that he is after me, he’s trying to kill me.’

Whatever reaction Harry was expecting was not the blank stare that he received from his boyfriend. ‘Are you sure?’ Draco asked incredulously.  Harry nodded once, looking confusedly at the blond, wondering about his strange reaction, ‘I’m as sure as I can be, I heard Mr and Mrs Weasley arguing about telling me, Mr Weasley wanted me to know. To be aware of the danger I’m in. Apparently Black was even talking about me in Azkaban, he knows I’m here, he’s going to come here and kill me if he has his way.’ Draco shook his head, ‘No he can’t be,’ Harry was sure that Draco said this more to himself than anything,

‘Why not? He’s Voldemort’s right hand man he must be after me?’

Draco shuddered hearing the name of the Dark Lord spoken aloud like that, he shook his head, ‘I don’t know much Harry I’ll be honest, but I know that none of what you have just said is true’, Harry stared, wide-eyed, ‘But Mr Weasley…’ Draco placed his other hand in Harry’s ‘I know that man is like a father to you, and it is probably exactly what he has been told and believes, but believe me when I say I probably have more insight in to how the Dark Lord used to work, to his followers and who they were. Do you want to hear what I know?’ Harry nodded for Draco to continue,  Draco looked up and swallowed , he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to tell Harry but realised he could not hide what he knew from him , with a resigned sigh and a quick glance at his boyfriend he began;  ‘Admittedly , as I said, I don’t know much but, over the summer, when we heard of Black’s release , Father took to the drink again,’ Harry gave Draco’s hand a squeeze as he saw the blond grimace at the mention of his father drinking, the blond shot him a grateful smile and continued, ‘well when the drink took hold he started rambling , apparently Black is my cousin,’ Harry’s eyes grew wide but he nodded for Draco to continue, ‘Well as you can imagine Father’s not happy about that relationship, but the other thing is, well, as you know,  and much to my disgust, Father sees himself as The Dark Lord’s right hand man.’ Draco averted his gaze suddenly and inexplicably, for the first time in his life, embarrassed to be a Malfoy, Harry shuffled forward on his knees, wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled the boy in to an embrace, he buried his face in the white-blond hair he loved so much, ‘Draco, you are not your father, believe me when I say that, I know that’ he pulled away a little and cupped Draco’s cheek with his left hand keeping his right arm wrapped tightly around the other boy, he stroked Draco’s cheek bringing his hand down to take hold of the admittedly less pointy chin between his thumb and forefinger, he placed a sweet kiss on Draco’s lips, ‘You’re my Draco, I don’t blame you for his choices, past or future, you are your own person, you make your own choices and I trust you to make ones that are right for you,’ Draco nodded, blinking back tears that threatened to fall, he pulled Harry in to his lap wrapping his arms tightly around the boys torso,’ What did I do to deserve you?’ he asked in wonder, Harry chuckled, ‘something really bad I’ll bet,’ he replied, burying his head in the side of Draco’s neck as Draco took a swipe at the back of his head. ‘Go on Drake,’ Draco smiled at the nick-name and took Harry’s hand in his, ‘So,’ he began again, ‘ my father was furious at the lies that were being told, he ranted all night about Black not even being marked, saying he had never worked for the Dark Lord,’ Draco absently played with Harry’s fingers, twining them with his own and tracing lines up and down them, he swallowed, preparing himself for what he had to day next;  ‘apparently he was one of your parents best friends,’ Draco felt Harry tense in his arms, he paused waiting for a response  but, after a minute  he still didn’t speak so Draco continued, ‘ The only other thing I got was that whatever he got sent to Azkaban for he didn’t do it, a man named Pettigrew did it and framed him, he was innocent Harry and your parent’s friend, I find it hard to believe he would be out to kill you.’ Draco watched the top of Harry’s head as he waited for a response, silently holding the boy. In moments  Harry’s body  began trembling and Draco realised he was crying, he pulled the boy closer and they sat together like that until the room filled with the golden  light of the sun’s first rays.


	3. Enter Buckbeak

The next morning at breakfast Harry filled Ron and Hermione in about Sirius Black.  
‘Are you sure, Dad said...’  
‘I know Ron but I trust Draco, you’re dad is only repeating what he’s heard but why would l Lucius lie?’  
‘Maybe he hoped Draco would tell you..’ Hermione started.  
‘Mione that makes no sense, he has no idea that Drake and I even speak, plus he was drunk, from what I know people tend to speak the truth when they are drinking.’  
‘You gotta understand though mate I’ve gone my whole life being told how evil this man is.’  
Harry looked across in to the earnest face of his best friend, ‘ I know Ron believe me I do, but you thought that about all Malfoy’s at one point and now, well do you still feel the same?’  
Ron risked a glance across the Great Hall towards the Slytherin table where Draco was seemingly in heated conversation with Blaise and Pansy, he looked back towards Harry and Hermione finding them both watching him intently, he shrugged, ‘I guess he’s not that bad.’   
Harry smiled at himself looking over his shoulder to catch a glance of his boyfriend ‘no he really isn’t is he.’  
Ron rolled his eyes at the Harry dreamy tone catching a glimpse of Pansy as he did, she’d changed a lot over summer, losing some of the roundness from her face and slowly gaining the body of a woman. They’d exchanged a few friendly owls over the summer but Ron was looking forward to talking to her again, he became aware of Hermione watching him with a raised eyebrow, he cleared his throat and sent his girlfriend a warm smile, she smiled back watching Ron turn away before she sent a questioning look over her shoulder towards the Slytherin table.  
.......  
After an eventful Divination lesson where their new teacher had predicted his death, with a little help from Ron, followed by an equally eventful Transfiguration lesson where he had been assured he wasn’t going to die Harry was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Ron and Hermione had argued about The Grim all morning and now weren’t speaking . The three of them walked side by side in silence towards Hagrid’s hut.   
Harry looked around searching for his Slytherin and felt his heart soar as he spotted the white blond head of his boyfriend, now towering above most of their classmates. He had left his hair hanging loosely, the way Harry loved, his aristocratic features framed perfectly, his robes hung loose on his shoulders, hanging open to reveal the crisp white shirt beneath. His practiced snarl was firmly in place as he listened, clearly with only with half an ear, to whatever Pansy Parkinson was saying and just looking at him, Harry felt his body thrum in approval; how was this beautiful boy his, how was e allowed to look? Maybe touch? How was he all his? What did he do to deserve this?  
......  
Draco was getting warm and flustered as he waited for the lesson to start. The sun and his pale countenance did not make for a good mix, he’d left his hair loose knowing Harry liked it that way but the extra heat on his face wasn’t helping his mood. He really wasn’t looking forward to the lesson, he was uncomfortable around most animals but the one saving grace was Hagrid, he knew the half giant had plenty of experience with animals and wouldn’t lead them in to any danger, he just wished he knew how to open the blasted book  
......  
Draco huffed and shifted the strap of his bag further up his shoulder, Pansy was at his side wittering on and on about her summer, he wasn’t really listening, preferring instead to let his mind wander and his eyes rove as he looked for the dark head of his boyfriend. He was trying to be a good friend but she had been going on since before they left the castle and showed no signs of letting up and, if he didn’t know any better he would have sworn he heard Weasley’s name more than once.   
He had just given up looking and was about to engage in conversation with Pansy when he spotted Harry, just one look at the boy and his mouth went dry, that hair would be his undoing he could feel it, t was wild and unruly and all Draco wanted to do was tangle his fingers in it, pull Harry close and kiss him until they gasped for breath. He needed to be careful, his body was beginning to stir at the thought of having the smaller boy pressed tightly against him, he watched as Harry walked towards the group, laughing carelessly at something Hermione was saying, his school shirt pulled tight across his body and Draco longed to see, to feel what was hiding underneath. He knew himself what a Seeker’s body looked like and he wanted to see Harry’s. He knew Harry wasn’t ready yet but it didn’t stop him dreaming, imagining running his hands all over that....  
‘Draco? ‘  
Draco was pulled out of his musings by a very confused looked Gregory Goole. ‘you alright? I’ve said your name like 4 times now, haven’t I Vince?’ he looked to his short friend who nodded in affirmation. Draco shook his head, pulling his gaze away from Harry, who, had seem him looking and was smiling shyly in his direction. He was even more flustered now and in desperate need of being in a cold shower not standing in the sweltering sunshine with a bunch of imbeciles and a yet unknown creature that he hoped desperately wasn’t deadly.   
......  
If Theo Nott looked at his boyfriend like that one more time.  
The tension was thick as Theo continually made jibes about the dementors and Harry tried valiantly to ignore them. Theo wasn’t taking kindly to being ignored and was becoming increasingly aggressive towards the Gryffindor, seemingly wanting to provoke the boy in to a fight. The class backed away to give them room their eyes never leaving the two, but not all eyes were on them, those in the know were warily watching Draco, whose cold, stoic mask of indifference gave nothing away.   
‘Come on Potter you little shit, got nothing to say for yourself? Thought not you little prick? Far too scared you’ll faint or cry?’   
Harry stood watching Nott, he didn’t want this , purely because it was Hagrid’s first lesson, however, he was more than ready to defend himself, but, as Theo began to advance on him an arm shot out from nowhere, shoving the Slytherin hard and leaving him sprawling on the ground. Draco stepped out in the space Theo had once occupied and locked eyes with Harry. The Gryffindor watched him in confusion, unsure of what was going on. Draco took his bag from his shoulder, holding it out for Crabbe to take without even looking round and started making his way towards Harry with a swagger he couldn’t help but admire. He swallowed as the boy drew closer, it was almost as though he could feel the heat radiating from him. The blond drew to a stop and looked down in to the wide, green eyes below. There was a silence surrounding them as the crowd waited to see what was going to happen, there was a thick tension in the air.   
‘was goin on ere then?’  
The booming voice of Hagrid filled the air and broke the tension with an almost audible snap. The class mumbled amongst themselves unsure about what they had just witnessed, Theo Nott was rubbing his elbow and muttering mutinously under his breath and Hermione and Pansy were, to Ron’s shock, exchanging amused glances.   
It took a moment before Harry and Draco stepped away from each other, so caught up as they were. Harry’s hormones were going wild, the mere smell of Draco had sent heat rushing straight to his groin, luckily for him, he was pretty sure that no one had noticed but he was pretty sure that somehow Draco had just known.   
......  
Draco had indeed known and that knowledge had created similar stirrings in himself seemingly moments after he had calmed himself down. The joy of hormones, luckily the class had been too tense waiting for them to fight to notice anything else amiss.  
He watched as Hermione led Harry away and the class began. The Hippogriffs were beautiful birds, majestic and proud. They stood surveying the students before then with mild disinterest as Hagrid explained how to approach them. Draco leaned against a nearby tree and crossed his arms across his chest, he noticed that Pansy wasn’t paying any attention what so ever, it appeared that she was far too busy staring dreamily at someone. Draco followed her line of site and wasn’t surprised in the least to see it ended with Wesley, the ginger boy did nothing for him but his friend was clearly infatuated with the, unfortunately, taken Gryffindor. With that thought in mind he risked a glance at Hermione and noticed that she was glaring in Pansy direction. This was not going to be pretty.  
.......

‘I’ll do it.’  
Draco’s heart sank. He had to be kidding, did this boy have a death wish?   
As Hagrid led the Hippogriff over by his chain, Draco literally had to bite his tongue in order to stop himself shouting out. Seeing the creature so close to Harry was giving him palpitations. What in Merlin’s name made his volunteer? Draco was sure it was out of some misguided affection for the half-giant.  
Harry bowed as instructed but the bird did not bow in return. Draco had stepped forward before he realised what he was doing, he felt a hand on his arm and looked to see Blaise offering a cautious shake of his head. He conceded and stayed put , but he was ready to throw caution to the wind when a look of panic crossed fleetingly across the face of their teacher. Luckily, if you want to see it like that, the bird returned Harry’s bow before Draco had taken another step.  
.......  
That’s it. As soon as he can arrange it, Hagrid is dead. There is no way he is getting away with putting Draco Malfoy’s boyfriend on the back of a bloody great chicken and sending him flying away to his near certain death. It was just not acceptable.   
Watching Harry fly away had been a horrific experience but nothing compared to not being able to see him at all. Once again he felt the steady weight of Blaise at his elbow, no doubt preventing him doing something ridiculous. Draco felt like doing something ridiculous, he felt like running in the direction Harry had gone shouting his name and hoping that the boy somehow fell into his arms. He could see worry etched on to the faces of all the Gryffindor’s, even some of the Slytherin’s appeared concerned, but a big smile was plastered on the face of their teacher. Oh he was so dead.  
......  
It felt like an eternity had passed before Harry returned to the ground, a wide grin plastered on his face. Draco took a moment to appreciate how good a wind-swept Harry looked when a fierce round of applause broke out but Draco was too numb to clap. He wanted to rush to Harry to see if he was ok, even though he could see quite clearly that he was. This bloody boy was turning him in to a neurotic mess.   
.....  
Soon enough it was there turn to bow to the Hippogriffs. It was going so well, well until Pansy turned to him, completely innocently and said ‘oh Draco aren’t they ugly.’ Before he could formulate a response, the beast before them reared up on to it’s hind legs. Before Draco had time to react a streak of red flashed across his vision. It all seemed to happen so quickly, the Hippogriff took a swipe at Pansy with its huge talons, but somehow Ron had got there first. He pushed the girl to the floor, covering her slight body with his. Ron roared with pain as the talons landed on his back carving out a huge gouge in the flesh. Blood spurted from the wound, someone screamed and Harry raced to his friends side. Hermione was stood still, face ashen in shock, taking in the scene before her. Draco could clearly see Pansy, still lying beneath her saviour, tears were string down her face as she reached forward to wipe a tear from Ron’s face. The class were whispering around them , completely confused by what they had just witnessed.   
......  
Harry looped his arm under Ron’s and Neville joined him at the other side. Their friend was bleeding heavily and weak from the blood loss. Draco remained where he was as Ron was led away, in truth he was a little jealous of the easy way Wesley defended Pansy. It made him sick to think that he would have probably thought twice about doing it for Harry on front of all these people. He caught sight of Hermione who was walking away, silent tears streaming down her face and knew that Ron’s actions today we’re going to have long lasting repercussions for everyone.


	4. A problem

Ron awoke to hushed voices whispering around him. He was lay on his stomach, face buried in a pillow that was just a little bit too hard for his liking. He prised his eyes open and stifled a groan at a twinge in his back, quickly reminding him of where he was and, more importantly why he was there. One glance determined it was either the middle of the night or he had gone completely blind, Ron decided he would cheerfully hex whoever it was that stood over him, Madame Pomfrey or not, after all, who in their right mind would wake an injured boy form a lovely dream about a house made of Chocolate Frogs. He was about to turn his head and ask just that question when the sound of Draco Malfoy’s voice froze him in place.

‘Pans why are we here?’

Draco sounded tired but resigned to his fate, as though he knew his question was pointless. A second or two passed and then Ron heard Pansy reply softly, ‘You know why Draco, I needed to see him.’

Ron closed his eyes again, as though shielding himself from the pain that was evident in Pansy’s voice.

‘Pans,’ another, deeper voice joined the first two, this voice full of sympathy but with the edge of warning.

‘ I know Blaise,’ Pansy interrupted, ‘but look what he did for me today.’

‘He’s a Gryffindor love, he would do that for anyone.’ Draco comforted.

Ron successfully stifled a snort at the thought of throwing himself in front of even a Pygmy Puff for Draco Malfoy as the conversation around him continued.

‘Maybe Draco, I don’t know, it just feels, you know, different around him.’

Ron screwed his eyes tight, he knew he had a girlfriend but Pansy was right, things with her did feel ‘different’. He wasn’t sure what that meant really, not yet but he just knew it to be true. He heard shuffling and assumed they were leaving, Ron’s heart sank at the thought of Pansy leaving and almost called out until he felt a hand rest on his own. Only years of living with Fred and George, pranking him at all hours, prevented Ron from jumping out of his skin at the contact. The skin on his felt warm and smooth and made his insides tingle in ways that were best explored in private. He sincerely hoped it was Pansy touching him.  The alternatives did not bear thinking about.

‘Pansy..’he felt the hand that was resting on his own stiffen as Blaise softly began to speak, ‘He’s with Granger, this isn’t you, it’s not who you are, no matter what people think of you you don’t set out to intentionally hurt people, no matter what.’

‘I know Blaise, but there’s just something about him, I feel drawn to him, I don’t want to hurt anyone, I don’t want to take him away from Granger but what about me? I was so happy over summer, every owl I got made my heart leap at  just even the thought that it was from him, and when it was, well I can’t begin to explain, my Mother thought I was losing it, smiling all the time like that, in fact I’m sure I was one Owl away from being committed to St Mungo’s. Why does he have to have a girlfriend? Why does it hurt so much?’

Ron wanted to speak so much, do anything he could to ease the hurt that he could hear but it had been too long, to speak now would be admitting he had intruded on an extremely private conversation, one that he was not meant to hear at all but one that affected him so very much.

Over the summer Pansy had come to mean so much to Ron, even before then he had started noticing her more and more. In the chamber he had worried for her just as much as for Harry, more if he cared to admit it. He had no idea what this all meant, Ron adored Hermione, he liked her as much as he always had but there was just something about Pansy, something he had been willing to let go, despite throwing himself in front of an angry Hippogriff to protect her. But now, now he knew she felt the same, he could hear it in her voice how much he meant to her, the mere fact that she had crept through the castle after hours to see him risking detention or maybe even expulsion and not only that, had dragged her friends along with her spoke volumes to him. As much as he cared for Hermione how on earth was he supposed to let it go now?

‘Pans..’ Draco spoke softly in the quiet of the Hospital wing. ‘ He did an amazing thing for you today, something that none of us are ever going to be able to thank him enough for, but you need to let this go, even if he did feel the same he would never hurt Hermione this way, you have to see that.’

Ron’s heart broke as he heard a soft sob from above him and felt the warm drop of a tear fall on to his forearm.  He was so close to speaking out, the only thing that stopped him was he had no idea what to say, he had never been so confused in his whole life. How was it possible to feel so strongly for two people, for two completely different people?  All thoughts left his head completely in an instant as he felt a hand softly land on his head, the touch was so soft and tender that it brought a lump to his head and then, before he could register what was happening a feather light kiss was placed on his temple. He was so screwed.

……

‘ _We have a problem.’_

Harry stared, bleary eyed at the parchment that had just dragged him from his dreams. He reached blindly under his pillow with one hand, whilst squinting at the new words forming before him.

‘ _What’s up is everything ok?’_

_‘Obviously not Longbottom you complete imbecile otherwise I would not have said the word problem now would I?’_

_‘Draco I swear to Salazar one more word and I’ll be over there and hexing your poncy blond head from your shoulders.’_

_‘Now now Blaise he knows I jest.’_

_‘Don’t worry Blaise I know he loves me really don’t you Drakey ;)’_

_‘I most certainly do not and if you ever call me that again I will make…’_

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked across the dorm at Neville as the parchment remained blank for a good few seconds, the other boy just shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his parchment once more. After another few seconds Harry felt the parchment in his hand vibrate to signal the conversation had shifted to a private conversation between himself and Draco.

‘ _Blaise is dead to me.’_

Before Harry could even think of a suitable response a loud guffaw sounded from the direction of Neville’s bed. Harry looked on in askance as Neville started to cry from laughing. Neville caught him looking and tried to control his laughter enough to explain himself, ‘Blaise…. Draco….. hair…. Bubble-gum pink.’ The sentence, although completely incoherent, made enough sense to Harry to figure out what had happened. He had to laugh at the thought of his boyfriend with bright pink hair and he could certainly picture the boy’s face right now a cross between rage and complete disbelief, alook that Harry thought looked rather good on him. The parchment vibrated once more as Blaise’s neat scrawl filled the page;

_‘You had it coming Malfoy, don’t say I didn’t warn you.’_

Harry decided he needed to say something in an attempt to placate his assuredly enraged other half.

‘ _Dray I’m sure you still look completely gorgeous.’_

A beat and then, ‘ _Obviously.’_

Harry had to smile at the sheer arrogance, especially as he knew that Draco was far from the arrogant boy he portrayed so well.

_‘So, you were saying we have a problem?’_

_‘Ah yes, about that, we’re not actually supposed to tell you.’_

_‘Well please don’t feel you have to.’_

_‘No it’s not that, we want to it’s just not our secret.’_

_‘We know we can trust you, and after a long chat we decided we need to tell you both.’_

_‘Plus I hate hiding things from Nev.’_

_‘Same with you Harry, although it’s not technically hiding, more of an omission.’_

_‘Technicalities Draco, it’s more we need someone to talk to, someone close to the issue shall we say.’_

Harry glanced at Neville who looked just as confused as he felt.

_‘So first, both your thoughts on something.’_

_‘Go ahead.’_

_‘Weasley and Granger, they’re happy right?’_

Harry shrugged to himself, _‘I suppose, I mean they’re not taking at the moment, but they’re always like that.’_

Over in the Slytherin boy’s dorm a significant look was exchanged.

_‘They’re good together though, sort of balance each other out. Why do you ask?’_

_‘Well, without going in to too much detail.  A certain one of our friends seems to have fallen, hard, for a certain one of your friends. However, your certain friend is currently dating another certain friend of yours, but recent actions from your certain friend may suggest that certain feelings towards OUR certain friend are returned, thus problem.’_

Harry caught Neville’s eye a second before they both looked over to where Ron’s bed stood empty. The glaring orange blanket untouched as Ron’s heroics had landed him an overnight stay in the hospital wing. Thinking back over the past few months, certain moments stood out, clear as day, looks exchanged, sudden and unexplained blushing. Then there was yesterday, the look in Ron’s eyes as the Hippogriff had reared towards Pansy, the fear and protection he saw there was something he understood all too well, he had seen the look in Draco’s eyes, directed at himself,  on more than one occasion.

With a sigh, Harry picked up his quill and scratched out his response.

_‘We have a problem.’_


	5. The end?

Ron woke early the next morning, head groggy from all the pain potions. He stood and stretched, jarring as he felt his back twinge. In that one movement the memories of the night before came flooding back. His head was all over the place, he didn’t believe it possible to like two different people so much, he had no idea what he was going to do, he couldn’t  bare the idea of hurting any one of them. His head ached at the thought of it.

Before he could sink any deeper in to thought the door to the hospital wing flew open and his best friend came barrelling in, red in the face and breathing hard, his tie was askew and his shirt was hanging out, he had clearly run all the way there.

Harry soon came to an abrupt halt under the stern glare of Madame Pomfrey, Harry, for once, had the grace to look ashamed and cast his eyes downward as he made his way towards Ron. With a sinking feeling Ron spotted a tight black bundle shoved tightly under Harry’s left arm, without a doubt they were his fresh clothes and robe for the day, lovingly creased and crumpled in Harry’s usually rushed morning routine, Ron sighed inwardly, he supposed he should just be grateful that Harry has brought him his robes at all. He was being allowed to leave the Hospital wing and Harry had agreed to bring a change of clothes so that he could head straight down to The Great Hall for breakfast. His back had been healed but Madame Pomfrey has said it would take around a week for the twinges of pain to leave him completely.  With a grateful smile to Harry Ron began to change.

……

The DADA lesson had been greatly anticipated so the students were truly disappointed when the room seemed to contain nothing more than an old brown wardrobe. …. as Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

‘Nothing to worry about,’ said Professor Lupin, ‘There’s a Boggart in there’

.......

‘Malfoy’ the professor shouted signalling his turn at the wardrobe. The blond boy swaggered forward, indifference oozing from every pore, mask of ice firmly in place but, a certain eagle-eyed Gryffindor spotted a flicker of apprehension in the silver eyes he knew so well. ‘Ron’ he hissed elbowing his red-headed friend sharply in the ribs. Ron glared at him from the corner of his eye, ‘What?’ he hissed. Harry shuffled a little closer to his friend, leaning close so that he could whisper in to Ron’s ear ‘I can’t let Draco do this, he can’t face the Boggart, he can’t let the others see his biggest fear especially if it’s what I think it is.’ Ron glanced over to the Slytherin in question and thought he saw the boy falter, it must be something really bad if his mask was slipping. He didn’t know what Harry was worried about but he could see concern etched  on every inch of the smaller boys face and, against all odds, he found himself becoming firm friends with the blond-haired Slytherin. Without a second thought to his still tender back he strode across the room and shoved the other boy to the floor.  He flinched as Draco hit the floor silently praying that he would understand, but had no more time to react before he was faced with a six foot spider baring down on him, vaguely he registered Draco in the background ordering Crabbe and Goyle to leave him to the spider. He whimpered at the thought and tried desperately to remember the spell to end his torment.

.....

Harry reached the trophy room first that night. He walked over to the nearest window and looked out at the night sky. The stars seemed brighter than usual as though there was a frost in the air. He wondered about Sirius, was he out there in the cold? Harry was worried about him, he felt a connection to the man that had been a friend to both his parents even though they had never met. Would he ever get to meet him? Harry was that lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice the sound of footsteps until a pair of strong arms snaked around his waist.

‘Everything ok? you look completely lost in thought there.  I’m not even sure you knew I was in the room.’ Harry shrugged and leaned the side of his head gently against his boyfriend’s  strong jaw,  shocked to feel the first beginnings of stubble against his skin. ‘Mmm just thinking about Sirius, you know wondering how he is, if he’s ok, is he safe, wondering if he’s freezing. ‘

Draco stepped back and turned the smaller boy in his arms, he wrapped his long arms around the shoulders in front of him and pulled Harry close to his chest pressing a tender kiss to his unruly head of hair as he did so.  ‘Harry, Sirius escaped from Azkaban and survived. If anyone is ok out there it’s him. ‘ Harry snaked his arm around Draco’s  waist and hugged him tightly.  He tipped his head back and was struck by the sight above him. The moonlight streaming through the high windows lit Draco’s hair so it looked silver, gleaming like precious metal as it hung like the finest silk curtains in front of Draco’s face. The silver eyes that harry loved sparkled with amusement as the green eyes traced his features. Harry’s eyes travelled down that beautiful face and almost without realising he lifted his hand to run his thumb across the stubble he had felt before. Draco’s eyes closed and he pulled his bottom lip in to settle under perfect white teeth. ‘Harry ‘ his voice sounded rough even to him but he couldn’t help the reactions that were going through his body being this close to his boyfriend.  Draco swallowed hard and brought his hands up to rest on the biceps of the smaller boy in front of him, he took a step backwards and cleared his throat, ‘Harry’ he said again, voice no clearer than it had been before. Green eyes looked up at him, Draco watched as they widened fractionally with comprehension, instantly understanding the problem.

Harry pushed up on to his toes and pressed a short kiss to Draco’s lips then stepped further away breaking the grip that Draco had on his arms. ‘Harry…’ Draco started, to his relief his voice seemed to be returning to normal. Harry smiled, ‘Don’t worry Drake, it’s ok.’ Draco swallowed again and nodded in response, ‘I know I just don’t want to push you, to scare you off.’ Harry closed the distance between them once more and wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck pulling him in to a kiss. When they broke apart he pressed his forehead against Draco’s, maintaining contact but refusing to meet his eye, ‘ I know Draco and I’m so grateful for it, I can only imagine how difficult it is for you but, believe me when I say it’s getting harder to stop myself.’ Harry felt Draco’s forehead move beneath his and assumed he had raised his eyebrows, Harry snorted and opened his eyes, ‘Why are you so surprised? I’m a teenage boy who happens to be dating the sexiest guy in school, who I am exceedingly attracted to, I react in exactly the same way that you do I just feel like you have more self-control’. Draco gave a startled laugh and reached behind his head to wrap his hands around Harry’s wrists pulling them apart and down around his waist so that he could pull the smaller boy in to an embrace, whispering under his breath ‘Harry you really have no idea.’

……

Harry sat, legs stretched out before him, back against the stone wall of the trophy room, his boyfriend was sprawled on the floor next to him, blond head resting on Harry’s lap. ‘Thank you,’ Draco said after a few minutes, ‘What for?’ Harry asked, never stilling his hands as they stroked through the fine blond hair on his lap. Draco shifted so he was looking straight up at Harry, ‘Today, the boggart, I know it was you, I dread to think what would have appeared out of that wardrobe. Thank Weasley too, I think Pansy may just be right about him….’ Draco stopped as Harry’s hand stilled, ‘They broke up today, Hermione and Ron, it was awful’ Harry said, almost to himself. Draco lifted a hand to rest of Harry’s forearm, ‘Do you want to talk about it?’ Harry nodded and resumed his attentions of Draco’s hair as he explained what had happened between his best friends that morning.

…….

Earlier that day..

Ron had appeared for breakfast and sat in his usual seat across from Harry and Hermione, all his favourites piled high on the plate before him, he picked up his fork and pierced a sausage before risking a glance at Hermione. The girl in question looked tired, her eyes ringed with dark circles, Ron knew without asking that it was because of him, there was no coming back from what he had done for Pansy yesterday, he could argue that he would have done the same for anyone but Hermione would know, she would know it was a lie, she knew him like that. Hermione was clever, really clever, there was no point trying to lie, to talk his way out of it. He doubted she would even talk to him, but he needed to try. ‘Mione’, he said quietly across the table, just loud enough to get her attention. Her eyes snapped up to him glaring at his audacity to actually speak to her, he watched her knuckles grow white as her hand tightened around the fork in her hand. Ron opened his mouth as if to speak again and Hermione slammed her fork down, grabbed her bag and stormed from the Great Hall. Ron’s eyes dropped to his unfinished breakfast, he couldn’t leave this any longer. With a sigh he put down his fork and made to follow her.

…..

Hermione looked up as the portrait swung open and Ron came scrambling through. She had known for a while that she was losing him, she’s wasn’t a hundred percent sure but thought that things changed in the Chamber, a life and death situation will certainly do that. She had watched both Ron and Pansy sneaking secret glances in class when they each thought that the other wasn’t looking and she could feel a sort of tension when they were both in the same room together. It was obvious they were falling hard for each other and attempting to supress it to spare her feelings. She’d been ignoring it, hoping she was imaging it, that it would go away if she didn’t look at it but yesterday, yesterday had put an end to that, she recalled with perfect clarity the look of sheer terror on Ron’s face as the hippogriff had begun to rear up at Pansy, she watched his split second decision to intervene, the steely look of determination sealing on his face and knew she had lost him. The worst of it was that she couldn’t hate either of them, they had tried so hard and were both lovely people, how could she?

Hermione felt the seat next to her sag and sighed in resignation, she turned her head to look at Ron, his shoulders were slumped and he was leaning forward, elbows resting on his long legs and hands clasped before him, no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t bring herself to hate him, tears filled her eyes as she spoke, ‘We’re over aren’t we?’ Ron’s head snapped round, ‘Mione?’ she held her hand up to stop him, ‘ Ron listen, let me finish.’ She paused and when Ron remained silent continued, ‘I can see it you know, the way you look at her,’ she raised a hand again when Ron looked like he was about to protest, ‘It’s true, how can I compete with her, you threw yourself in front of a hippogriff for her without a second thought, what kind of person would I be if I stood in the way of that?’ Hermione tucked a loose curl behind her ear and went to stand, she could feel the tears falling and wanted to be alone before she completely lost her composure.

 During her speech Harry had arrived in the common room and was stood silently in the corner hoping not to interrupt, it had broken his heart to hear Hermione so sad, but deep down he knew she was right.

As Hermione made to move away Ron reached for Hermione’s hand and grabbed on tightly, ‘It’s not that easy, I like you, I like you just as much.’ ‘Ron,’ Hermione snapped, pulling her hand away, tears flowing freely now, ‘Why did you say that? That’s not fair, how can I be with you knowing you like her as much, if not more than you like me? What did you expect?’ Ron stared at her, he didn’t know what he had expected, he didn’t want to lose her but didn’t want to give up Pansy. ‘What?’ she snapped, ‘thought you could have us both did you? Have two little women who don’t mind being two halves of the one woman you really want, don’t mind sharing your affection and attention.’ She stopped and looked at him. ‘You did didn’t you, the great Ronald Weasley thinking he can just be with two people, that it’s that easy, well let me tell you something, it’s not and I’m not, she can have you, you’re all hers, I deserve so much more than this .’ With that Hermione turned and stormed up the stairs of the girl’s dormitory leaving Ron staring after her, silent tears streaming down his face.


	6. Progression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a tiny bit of mild naughtiness towards the end of the chapter.

Progression.  
Time had passed and autumn was drawing in, the leaves on the numerous trees littering the grounds of Hogwarts had begun to turn, now, instead of bright greenery, there were dazzling shades of gold, browns and oranges both on the trees and carpeting the lawns beneath them. The weather was cooler and the students now donned gloves and scarves to walk the vast expanse of lawn around the castle.  
Since that evening in the trophy room where Harry and Draco had confessed the truth of how deeply they were affected by each other's presence things had progressed slightly between the two of them, but still they held back, even though each kiss left him more breathless than the last Harry was still 100% sure on his decision to take things slow and steady he was ready for things to happen when they felt right and he was glad that Draco didn't make him feel rushed. Although this was mostly his decision, Harry still left each meeting with a lot of pent up tension that had no release. So, it was with a sigh of relief that Harry greeted the beginning of the Quidditch season. Quidditch gave both the boys something else to concentrate on it was seemingly the perfect release. For now.  
…...  
Since their break-up Ron and Hermione had begun to form an uneasy truce, it was tentative and in its early stages and purely for Harry's benefit, it had perhaps been helped along by the fact that Ron had decided to strategically avoid Pansy at all costs as, after hearing her confessions on the hospital wing and his subsequent break up with Hermione, he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to say to her. Ron and Hermione were far from friends but currently they were civil enough to make Harry's life marginally easier.  
Harry was content with his life, happy in his relationship and keen and rebuilding what was lost between Ron and Hermione. Blaise and Neville were going from strength to strength and Harry had an overwhelming desire to speak to Neville and find out if he and Blaise were having similar 'problems' to himself and Draco. The only thing that marred Harry's days was his constant worry for Sirius, each day there was no news was bittersweet for Harry, on one hand his godfather had not been caught and sent back to prison for a crime he did not commit but on the other he was still out there, probably sleeping rough and fending for himself he could be injured or even worse and it kept Harry awake at night.  
…...  
Draco entered the Trophy Room one Friday evening to find his boyfriend looking absolutely miserable. Harry was sat, slumped against the wall, eyes closed with the most dejected look on his face. Draco crossed the room and crouched in front of the smaller boy, he reached out his hand and slowly stroked a thumb across Harry's cheek. Green eyes flew open and Harry smiled, leaning in to Draco's touch slightly, 'bad day?' Draco asked as he lowered himself to sit cross legged in front of Harry. Harry snorted and pushed himself forward to kiss Draco firmly on the lips. 'You could say that,' he replied with a wry smile. Draco pulled himself around so that his back was against the wall and pulled Harry in to his lap. He rested his chin against Harry's shoulder and breathed hotly on Harry's ear causing the smaller boy to shudder, 'do you want to talk about it? He asked pulling his boyfriend flush against his chest. 'hmmm?' Harry asked, momentarily distracted by the feel of Draco's hard torso behind him. Draco chuckled and sat up a little straighter, 'seriously though Harry what's wrong?'  
Harry sighed and lay his head back on the broad shoulder behind him, 'so much' he grumbled as he stretched his shirt legs out across the stone floor in front of him. Draco laced his fingers with Harry's 'like?' He prompted. Harry closed his eyes with yet another sigh, 'where do I even start?' Draco chuckled and placed a kiss on top of Harry's head, 'the beginning is normally the way to start.' Harry dug an elbow in to Draco's ribs but it was half-hearted and there was no malice behind it , 'smart ass' he grumbled, settling further in to Draco's embrace to start at the beginning, 'Well obviously I'm still worried for Sirius, The Prophet posts so many sightings each day , but how many of them do you believe, if any at all?' Draco squeezed Harry's hand lightly, 'he escaped the inescapable, if anyone is ok out there then it is Sirius,' Harry tilted his head to look up as his favourite shade of grey ' I know, but I can't help it, he doesn't even know I know he is innocent, he must be thinking all sorts.' Draco didn't know what to say to reassure his boyfriend, he brought his hand up to run through the deceivingly soft mop of hair that rested beneath his chin. 'I know babe but he will one day, I know it'e easier said than done but try not to worry about it until you see him,' Draco felt rather than heard Harry's resigned sigh and once again wrapped his arms around the boys middle; 'So what else had got you looking so glum?'  
'Ron and Hermione,' Harry replied missing the rolling of Draco's eyes.  
'What now? I thought they were sort of getting along?'  
'They were,' Harry sighed again, it was swiftly becoming his new habit, 'but there was an incident involving a cat and a rat today and now they aren't speaking, so on top of not being able to go to Hogsmeade I'm now stuck between my two best friends yet again.'  
Draco brought both his hands to rest in Harry's shoulders, 'I wish you would have let me forge a signature on the permission slip for you, I can't bear to think of you stuck here on your own,' Harry sat up and twisted around so that he could get a better look at Draco, 'you know as well as I do that a forgery would be detected a mile off and I would be in so much trouble, plus I doubt they'd let me go even if I had a permission slip due to the fact that everyone think there is a mass murderer out to get me.' Draco rested his forehead against Harry's temple, 'I hate to say this but you're probably right about that and I suppose even you have to be right sometimes,' With that comment Draco was dealt another blow to the ribs, this time with a little more force but there was still no malice behind it. Draco huffed and dug his fingers into Harry's sides knowing how ticklish his boyfriend was, Harry threw his hands out to stop Draco, laughing as the onslaught continued. He writhed in Draco's lap laughing and trying desperately to fight back, suddenly she stopped dead, jaw dropping as he felt Draco grow hard beneath him.  
The room was quiet as both boys took in what was happening, Draco felt slightly embarrassed by his predicament but was more interested in how Harry was going to react, Things had certainly progressed between the two of them, as in a heated kiss that resulted in one or other of them growing hard was not something that needed to be ran away from. Even so this wasn't something that they ever discussed, each preferring to leave it until 'the next time' but even so this was far more intimate than anything they had experienced before. Draco inwardly cursed his teenage body and its quick reaction to the beautiful boy in his lap who was currently staring at him with wide eyes. Draco closed his eyes willing his hardness to vanish when Harry did something he had not expected in a million years, he moved again. Draco's eyes shot open at the resulting shot of pure fire shot through his body, when he saw the blush creeping up his boyfriends neck it took all his self-control not to launch himself at the boy, 'Harry' he whispered embarrassed at the huskiness if his own voice, he glanced questioningly at the smaller boy. In response Harry bit into his bottom lip and pushed back once-again against Draco. Draco's head fell forward with thump on to Harry's shoulder as he small groan left him. 'What are you trying to do to me?' He whispered. He knew he had said something wrong when he felt harry freeze and the shift in his lap as though he was about to stand up, almost of their own accord Draco's arms shot out gripping Harry's hips and effectively holding the other boy in place. 'What?' Harry asked looking completely surprised at Draco's sudden movement, seeing Draco's face he dropped his gaze tp the floor mistaking the look in Draco's eyes for anger, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that please don't hate me.'  
If it wasn't for the look of pure fear on Harry's face Draco would have laughed, stopping was the furthest thing from his mind, along with hating Harry. He reached out a hand and took hold of Harry's chin gently tilting it so that he could see the boy's face, 'SSh no it's ok, I don't want you to get off, I mean...' Suddenly Draco found himself at a loss for words he really didn't know what to say,' I mean... it's ok if you want to,' he tried again '.. move I mean... I mean get off.' Draco had never felt so flustered in his whole life, this was ridiculous, he knew what he wanted, what he wanted to say but he didn't want to scare Harry.  
Harry watched Draco struggle to find the words to say and eventually took pity on him, 'so what I think you're trying to say is that it's ok that I'm still sat in your lap?' Harry watched draco's face for any signs that he had mis-read the situation but Draco merely nodded not wanting to risk opening his unreliable mouth, 'and it's ok, if I... you know... move a bit.' Draco nodded once more mouth suddenly dry. 'Do you? … is it?... I mean is it ok? Is it … is it nice?' Draco looked up into the earnest eyes and spoke for what felt like the first time in centuries, 'It feels incredible Harry, what about you what does it feel like fir you?'  
Harry took a moment before replying, 'it felt nice, different, but nice, that's what made me do it again.' Draco nodded, again he was unsure of what to say that would not break the charged moment they were both sharing. During the conversation the hardness in his trousers had almost gone but then Harry moved again, that one tiny movement sent a spark straight to the tip. It was not lost of Draco that he was rock hard and his dick was pressed against the firm buttocks of his boyfriend. He knew if Harry continued this would only end one way, 'Harry, if you carry on, there is a chance I might, you know?' It took Harry a second and Draco saw the moment that it hit him, the look of realisation and even a little fear crossed Harry's face. 'Ok, so erm,' Harry looked down at his fingers, 'so do you want me to stop?' Draco shook his head and took hold of Harry's hands, he swallowed hard and looked Harry in the eye, 'if it's ok with you it's ok with me?'  
Without another word Harry began to move once more, the movements were small and stilted as Harry nervously watched for Draco's every reaction, he could not deny how nice this felt or the pleasure that was coursing through his veins at that very moment, each press against the hardness in his boyfriend's trousers sent shivers up his spine, feeling it hard against his buttocks was undeniably amazing, and if this felt this good then he could only imagine how good other things would feel, as his thoughts gave way to all the things that they might do in the future his movements unconsciously sped up, he knew this was where they were headed and was determined to enjoy every second.  
Draco felt the change in Harry's movements and bit down hard on his bottom lip. The pressure was building up, he knew he didn't have long left no matter how much he wanted this incredible feeling to continue. Draco took a chance and looked up at his boyfriend and this was his undoing the look of pure pleasure on the other boy's face lit a fire within him, he felt his toes curl as he cried out. It was with Harry's name on his lips that Draco came hard into his best trousers.


	7. Chapter 7

The Slytherin common room glowed green in the early evening lake-light; the Slytherin's had barely returned from dinner in the Great hall and were just beginning to settle in for the night.  
Soft murmurs could be heard all around as Draco settled back in one of his favourite leather wing-backed chairs stretching his long legs before him. Draco leaned back, slowly tilting his head from side to side and smiling at each satisfying pop of his neck. He bought his long fingers up to his throat to open his collar button and loosen his tie when the common room door slid open illuminating the foreboding figure of his godfather as he stepped in to the room, the billowing of his cloak around his ankles the only sign that he had been in a rush to arrive. Sharp eyes surveyed the room as Draco took in the man's appearance, to an untrained eye he looked perfectly at ease, however Draco spotted the tell-tale pinking of his cheeks that showed the older man was rattled.  
'Prefects to me' Professor Snape snapped in clipped tones. The two seventh years crossed the room and were at his side in seconds, a hushed but hurried conversation ensued which cumulated in the entirety of Slytherin house exiting the common room and walking single file through the dungeons towards the Great Hall.  
'What the hell?' Draco hissed at the back of Blaise's head. The tall Italian simply shrugged lazily, the way he carried himself showed Draco that his friend was not overly concerned with the unusual turn of events. Pansy on the other hand was behind him and he could feel the unease coming off her on waves. Draco itched to know what was going on, what were the Slytherin's in trouble for now, for surely that could be the only reason for the evening summons, as a house they were habitually to blame whenever something went wrong. Okay so nine times out if ten it was them but Draco hadn't heard the stirrings of anything in the common room so knew that whatever it was they were being accused of did not fall at their door.  
......  
The Slytherin's were still none the wiser as they arrived at the Great Hall, in fact it wasn't until the Ravenclaws began descending the staircase behind them that some light was shed on the subject.  
At first the hushed whispers were nothing more than that but as they drew nearer Draco was able to discern some words, two in particular that made his blood run cold.  
'Attacked'  
'Gryffindor.'  
He turned to Blaise and caught his eye, it was clear his friend had heard the same two words. This was not good, not good at all. Before anyone could speak again they were ushered in through the doors and Draco was startled to realise that the Gryffindors were already in attendance. His eyes swept them in an appraising manner searching for injury or maiming but, overall they looked ok if not a little spooked. The lower years were wide eyed and seemed to be buzzing with some sort if fearful excitement, whereas the upper years were huddled together and whispering furiously back and forth. Draco's eyes roved over the crowd in front of him, he could not see the messy head of hair that he sought out , he couldn't even see Ron, Hermione or Neville, the calm that had entered him upon seeing the Gryffindors slowly began to leave his body, if there was trouble those four were bound to find themselves in the centre of it.  
Suddenly the door slammed shut behind them, Draco spun round and noted that the Hufflepuff's had arrived now, hopefully, they could find out what had happened now and he could seek out someone who knew where Harry was.  
'…. One casual wave if his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the Hall and good themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds if squashy purple sleeping bags.' Whatever had happened to the Gryffindors was bad enough that they were being kept out of their rooms for the night.  
As soon as the door closed the hall was buzzing with the Gryffindors who had moved to see their friends from other houses and were beginning to fill them in on what had happened.  
…..  
Ron thought hard about what he was about to do. After the incident in Care of Magical Creatures people had made all sorts of guesses and assumptions as to why he did what he did, these ranged from him thinking it was Harry ( this had not been Harry's favourite) and the scarily close to the truth one that he was cheating on Hermione with Pansy.  
The gossips had almost fainted with glee the next day as news spread of Ron's daring rescue, and then, when the break up with Hermione was made public the gossip went in to overdrive, despite Pansy and Ron not being seen together since the incident it continued to so spread like Fiendfyre. It was the scandal of if really a Gryffindor with a Slytherin, a Weasley with a Parkinson, Draco Malfoy's best friend with Harry Potter's. The last one had made Ron laugh so hard he had snorted milk out of his nose, imagine when the gossips found the truth about that one out. However, that wasnt the priority now, Ron had seen the Slytherins arrive and he'd caught the ashen faces of his three Slytherin friends as soon as they had entered the hall. He could tell just from looking at them that they were worried as much as they tried to conceal it with masks of indifference and disdain. He could also see from his vantage point that they clearly hadn't spotted them, the eyes of all three of them never stilled as they roved across the crowd before them. It didn't help that Harry , Neville And Hermione were hunkered down behind the crowd of Gryffindors furiously whispering about the evenings events not a second thought to certain students that would be worried sick once they heard the truth of what had happened. Ron chanced another look around the hall and spotted his brother Percy puffing himself out importantly , he knew he had a matter of minutes if was going to do what he had to do, the lot of the gits better really appreciate it.  
…..  
Draco swept grey eyes across the hall once more and felt bile rise in his throat where the hell were they? He brought his hand up to his face just as Pansy gave an extremely undignified squeak. He turned and looked in her direction and immediately spotted the reason behind the squeak, walking nervously towards her was the ginger haired object of her affections.  
…...  
The whispering grew louder as Ron drew closer to Pansy, it felt as though every eye in the hall was on him in fact, he reasoned, it probably was . As he drew nearer he could see nervousness tinged with something else in Pansy’s eyes but she didn't turn away. He came to a stop in front of her and drew in a breath for courage, “hey" Ron heard several audible gasps from behind him at just that one word. He swallowed hard and drew up all his Gryffindor courage as Pansy turned to Draco in a silent pleas for support. The blond Slytherin merely shrugged and turned away in a show if indifference that belied his inner turmoil, if Weasley had approached in public it must be bad.  
When Pansy didn’t speak Ron cleared his throat and tried again ‘hey?’ Pansy snapped out if her trance like state and replied ‘hello is there something you need?’ Ron rolled his eyes at the formality if it all and took a step closer, he gingerly raised a hand to place on her left forearm wincing when she flinched away from the contact. Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath, moving his arm back to his side, he was acutely aware if the scrutiny they were under and now he could hear his brother barking orders to the other Gryffindors behind him. He lifted a hand to the back of his neck and lowered his head slightly ‘so um I thought you’d be interested in what’s been gping on tonight,’ Ron was sure he didn’t imagine the almost imperceptible stiffening of Draco's shoulders or the small step Blaise made towards him before checking himself. His friends were very lucky to have people that cared this much. Pansy nodded and spoke quietly looking at Ron though her thick lashes ‘Please’. With that one word and the way she was looking at him Ron knew he was a lost cause. He swallowed thickly and inclined his head slightly ‘we got back to the common room earlier and the Fat Lady had disappeared...’ before he could continue Pansy interrupted, ‘who is that ?’ Ron summoned some courage from his seriously depleting reserves and placed his hand back on Pansy's arm, relishing the comfort it brought after the evening he had just had.  
‘she’s in the portrait that guards our common room, she wasn’t there because her portrait had been slashed to pieces,’ at this statement Draco and Blaise gave up all pretence of disinterest and joined Pansy, flanking her on either side, Ron gave them a cursory glance before continuing ‘we found her eventually, she was distraught and inconsolable, she was eventually able to tell us what had happened, she had been attacked by someone who wanted to get in to our common room,’ here Ron paused for affect as he was well aware that at this point most of the school were listening, ‘she was attacked by Sirius Black.”  
The cries of shock and outrage from around him were nothing compared to the looks of confusion that crossed the three usually stoic faces in front if him. They knew the truth about Black so why the hell was he running round breaking in to the castle and attacking portraits ?  
‘I’ll have to go, I’ll speak to you tomorrow? ‘ this last part came out sounding more like a question than Ron anticipated but he couldn’t help but smile when Pansy nodded in response.  
•


End file.
